All that is Beautiful
by rainingWolf
Summary: He drops down to one knee, presses his face against it, and groans because /how is this fair/ when she is beautiful and holy and good. - Shullara drabble where Allura trains Shiro and he comes to a realization he's always known.


I was actually given a prompt by **sleapyGazelle** who is an amazing and talented writer. The prompt was that Allura helps Shiro train and he gets super flustered. Suffice to say, the prompt got away from me and no comedy was produced except for a small part even though I had intended on writing comedy.

* * *

He doesn't see her as much as he feels her presence as she enters the room. The hem of her dress trailing behind her like silk is the first thing he sees when he pauses from his simulated fight with the sparring bots to turn around to greet her.

But before he can say anything, the princess has already put a hand up to stop him. Her small smile reaches her eyes and for one brief second, a flash of hotness coils in his stomach before he can suppress it. He takes his helmet off as Allura comes closer and it takes everything in him to not hang on to every word coming out of her mouth.

"No training for the other paladins today?"

"Uh no, Princess. Just me," Shiro says lamely as he sets his helmet down on the side. Allura's dress swishes closer and the hotness in his abdomen tightens as she surveys him and the bots with critical shining eyes.

"I believe you can do better than these poor bots, don't you think?" Her smile quirks slightly upwards into what he can only interpret as mischievous. He looks back at the two sparring bots and can't help the equally small smile play on his lips.

Is she suggesting what he thinks she's suggesting?

His thoughts are interrupted as the princess deftly picks up a staff off one bot and swirls it in a circular motion. "Come at me Paladin. Let's see how you fare against a _real_ opponent, shall we?"

The tip of the staff is angled at the floor but Shiro knows that in experienced hands, the point of the staff can come at his throat in a second. He steadily takes note of the firm yet lax grip Allura has on the staff and wonders for one wild moment how those warm brown hands would look against his own.

"Do you not have to change into your battle outfit?" He looks pointedly at her dress before he drags his eyes back up to her face and if she notices his gaze lingers a bit too long on her collar and exposed neck, she doesn't say anything.

Her eyes crinkle, making crow's feet, and he almost misses a step reaching down for his discarded helmet. He hears "A lady knows how to adapt to any situation" as an answer to his question and that's all the warning he has before he's ducking below in order to dodge a swing of the staff.

He pushes off the ground as the staff comes slamming down and he has a moment to admire the ground cracking and flying up to frame Allura as he puts his right hand up to meet the offending weapon bearing down on him.

There is a flash as they clashed into each other and it's a test of strength as Allura pushes down and then gives way as he abruptly slackens his hold and rolls out from underneath her. He jabs at her in an attempt to knock the staff out of her hands but it's futile as the princess immediately drops it and pounces away.

They face each other, him with his usual firm smile and Allura with a more sly but equally pleased look on her face. At some unspoken command, they flew at each other again, Allura ducking down for a low sweep causing Shiro to leap forward, twisting in mid-air to meet fist to her open palm that absorbs his blow. He lands, blocks her next strike aimed at his chest, and pushes her away from him, sending her whirling, skirt fluttering behind her.

There is another flash as she grabs hold of the staff, swings it at him, and they cross again in a flurry of action. They twirl around each other and it is exhilarating, a dance where they both know every step. He presses forward with a barrage of strikes and sweeps, pushing the princess back, and the staff flies out of her hands.

Then Allura performs a particularly acrobatic feat that involved soaring skirt and legs in white leggings, all flying in several directions that were not down. His jaw involuntarily drops open and he flushes at the almost bare skin being exposed to him. He drops down to one knee, presses his face against it, and groans because _how is this fair_ when she is beautiful and holy and good.

Allura comes up to gently lay a hand on his shoulder, having forgone the match at the sight of him being overcome with feelings rather pathetically.

"Shiro?" She breathes and he has a sudden urge to grab her wrist, pull her down, and-

 _I don't deserve her_ passes through his head as he looks up at her starry eyes and it pleases him when she's the one who looks away first, her chin pointing downwards, her hand curling up on his shoulder that it sends tingles down his spine.

"Shiro," she breathes again and this time, it is no longer a question but an order, a command, and his name has never sound so sweet as the heat rises from his stomach upwards and he rises, rises-

And meets her lips with his.

* * *

\- My first time writing an actual romantic snippet I think.

\- Also first time writing for the Voltron fandom.

\- I hope everyone enjoys this small drabble. :)

\- Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
